


The last message

by SeanRenard



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanRenard/pseuds/SeanRenard
Summary: Sean Renard receives a letter from a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens somewhere in the middle of season 4.

Sean Renard turned the envelope, but no addresser. It was not a heavy letter, just like a normal one. The Captain closed the front door and went into the living room. He instinctive looked out of the window, before he sat down. Carefully opening the letter, he had no idea who wrote to him.  
Reading the first two words he felt strange and upset, because he knew the handwriting. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, before he started reading further on.  
  
  
_Dear Sean,  
I don't know when and if you will receive this letter at any time. Of course I deeply hope these few words will reach for you. If you get it I will be gone. Maybe dead. You once said to me I should hide, the other day we talked I wrote this letter to you and I gave it to someone so you have a chance to get it. Read carefully, because when you read this you will never hear from me again.   
Where shall I start. It was great pleasure to serve under you and to work for one of the bravest men I've ever met. You've gone through so many things and I do hope, that there will be calm and better days for you very soon. You deserve them Sean. You really deserve them.   
I have not spoken to anyone else from the resistance, because Prince Viktor asked me a lot of questions and I have no idea how long I can and will have the strength to resist. But I will send Meisner and Adalind on their way with your child.   
  
It is important that you go your own way, whatever happens, do not listen to Meisner or anyone else and follow your way. You must do that and so you can.   
__But be careful I am sure the other royal families will try to take you down and you should not allow them to do so.  
  
Oh before I forget. Thank you for saving my life, when I was in Portland. Remember? When we spoke in the 'Lotus'. I would have lost my life without you.  
There are only a few words left I want to write to you.   
__No read very carefully, there are a few more things I would like to write to you.  
You should make up your mind about what kind of life you want for your child very soon. I believe you don't want her to be raised like you grew up. You need to think that trough very soon, because the families want that child and they have no idea. And you don't know if it's going to be Wesen or not, well it's very obvious though, but who knows. _  
 _The last matter I need you to know is a very important and dangerous one as well._  
 _There is a small group, an organisation that grows daily. They call themselves 'black claw'. What I've heard, they are all Wesen and they want to be seen by everyone. As Wesen, you understand? They also try to get into an alliance with the families and against the Wesen council and us. So watch out, they might come to Portland one day._  
  
 _Please just be very careful. Your time will come and you're important for the right people. And don't forget Meisner, even if he has this kind of 'style'. Just be careful how much you tell him and how far you can trust him. But he can be on your side._  
 _Now... forgive me if I cannot write more, but the pain is killing me and I need some rest. I am sure Viktor will interrogate me soon again._  
  
 _Thank you for letting me be your friend._  
 _Stay safe._  
  
 _Your loyal friend._  
  
 _P.S. I miss the calm days in France._  
  
  


Renard's hands were shaking and he looked at the letter. While he was reading he heard his friends soft voice with a little accent. The one he loved to hear.   
When he finished the letter he was sure, that Sebastien didn't have the chance to hide, because he was already dead. His great cousin was like his half brother Eric. He would have done everything to get the information. And Sebastien was strong, but certainly not strong enough to survive the torture in the castle.   
  
'I will take revenge for this. You didn't die die for nothing my friend.' Renard kissed the letter and stood up. The emotions were mess. A mix between anger, hate and grief.   
And when grief turns into hate and overshoot the grief... that would be the most dangerous thing that could happen.


End file.
